Escape
by My Skydream
Summary: After fighting with my dad again I convinced my mom to run away with my little sister and me from our father. So we are moving to Florida. Hopefully I will not see that drunkard ever again. More likely since we have moved on the other side of the country.
1. Chapter 1

AN: What the hell did I just write?

* * *

"Is that what you fucking want?!" I yelled at my dad for sixth time that day. We were always fighting. He would be a drunkard on drugs taking his rage out on my mom, little sister and I. And I would be the one taking all the blows from him to protect them. I'm surprised I'm not dead yet. I would always come to school with bruised face or body. Lot of people had asked me where I got them from but I lied and said it was from my kickboxing. I don't even do kickboxing.

I'm a talented fighter, but that's only because of my fights with dad and on the street. No one knew I was fighting on the streets, not even my mom. But my sister new. She helped me tend to my wounds when they got really bad. We lived in a pretty wild neighborhood, on the dark side to say it that way. None of my friends had come to visit, mostly because I wouldn't let them, and even my past schools didn't know where I lived. I was very protective over my family and friends and if my bastard of a dad would even come near them I immediately stood between them.

"Shut up your bitch!" He growled at me.

I sent him a death stare. He had once again tried to take my little sister and had beaten my mom in the process. I was mad as hell.

"You are going to die a horrible death" I hissed ice cold. "You are going to die so bad one day, you asshole" My posture was cold and calm. I turned and walked out of the smelling living room. I was not in the mood for a fight. Not to day.

"ARE YOU GONNA CRY NOW? LIKE A LITTLE BITCH?" He yelled after me, laughing like he made a very good joke.

I walked calmly to my room. I opened the door and found my sister hugging our mom almost crying her eyes out. Our mom patted her on the head in a calming rhythm. I closed the door and walked over to them.

"Hey Lill" I smiled at her, calling her by her nickname. She turned and looked at me with red puffy eyes. "I'm so sorry" I apologized and opened my arms.

She sniffed and jumped in my arms. Crying louder and sniffing words in to my chest. "don't…*sniff*... don't a-apolo… *sniff*...gize" she managed to say "Y-you… d-didn't… *sniff* d-do anything wrong!"

"Yes I did." I mumbled. Hugging her I rocked us back and forth, shushing her too she calmed down. "I let you be alone with that trash" I smiled sadly "I'm so sorry Lillian"

She shake her head fast. "I'm okay Sky" she sniffed.

"Sky" I heard my mother say from the bed. I lifted my head to look at her. Still holding Lillian in a tight hug.

"You okay Mom? Are you bruises tended too?"

She shakes her head slowly and smiled at me. "I'm okay. I'm just glad that you didn't get a beating too."

I was not happy with what she was saying and she knew it. But for just this once I let it slide. I patted Lill on the head gaining her attention.

"Hey Lilly? Can you help me with tending to mom?" She nodded and ran into my bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"Sky, stop this" Mom tried to convince me, I shake my head.

"You need to be tended too" I said calmly and quiet. On that she stopped, she knew not to argue when I was like this. Not because I would hurt her or yell at her. I wouldn't even do that over my own dead body. But just because she knew I was on my limit on breaking. I would cry, and that is something I swore I would never do. I would never show weakness in front of anyone.

Lill come running back in with the first aid kit in her hands.

"I got it!" She smiled happily.

"Good job little baby." I joked.

Her cheeks blew up. "I'm not a baby"

"Right, right. Sorry I forgot" I laughed "Now, show!" I commanded to my mom.

She sighted and pulled the sweater off. I had to bite the inside of my mouth too calm down. The blue and yellow bruises covering her upper body was like sings, dancing before my face to make me feel miserable. A deep bleeding cut on her shoulder make me almost growl in frustration. But I kept my mouth shut and my face straight, showing no emotion in my eyes.

Lill and I began to tend to her. She flinched a little when I cleaned her bleeding wound but other then that she was quiet. I stood up and gave Lill the job to bandage her up.

"I will be right back" I smiled and walked out of the door.

I was right. My dad wobbled his way down the hall in the direction of my room. I swear, I was picking up freaking radio signals from this guy.

"What do you want, you bastard?" I kept calm, watching his every move.

"Where is everybody!" He slurred demanding. "Where is that fucking bitch?"

"Say that again and your face will be planted in the fucking wall."

"What? Bitch? I can call my wife whatever I want, you whore!" He grinned evilly at me.

Before he could continue with his swears and bad word I slammed his head to the wall. He tumbled to the ground, clutching his now bleeding nose.

"The FUCK! YOU BITCH!" He yelled. I jumped over him and ran to the living room. Convinced he followed me with his heavy footsteps slamming in the ground.

He was piss drunk and had difficulties with going straight. When I reached the living room I turned around and straightened up into my battle stance. With my feet behind each other and one hand up in a karate chop and the other curled up in fist resting on my side(I have no idea how to describe it).

"I'm ready when you are, bastard." I muttered calmly.

"You are going to die." He growled and grabbed an empty beer bottle. The green glass glowed from the light in the ceiling.

"Bring it."

He attacked. Lifting the bottle high, aiming for my head. I directed the blow to the side with my lifted hand and twisted it out of his hand, using his weight I elbowed his back and made him fall to the ground.

I stepped on his back. "Leave my sister and mom alone." I whispered deadly in his ear. I pulled back to get away from his smell. He grabbed my ankle.

"No way in hell, you whore." He slurred.

I stepped on his hand hard and made him let go. I pulled my pocket knife out and hold it against his neck. Pulling it lightly against his skin. I didn't kill him. But I made him bleed a little.

"I don't think you heard me…" I still whispered "I said to leave them alone." I felt that I was losing control. A big part of me wanted to slit his throat right then and there, but the thought of my sister and mother made me hold back. They didn't need that trouble it would get me into.

"Listen…" I said a little louder, but my tone was still ice cold. "If you don't get out of this fucking house and leave us alone, I will slit your throat and watch while you are slowly drowning in your own blood." I snickered quietly at this and got up on my feet.

"You are a sick bitch!" He yelled. His eyes was wide as dinner plates.

"Who do you think raised me like this, huh? DAD?" I laid extra weight on the word dad. I put my pocket knife in my pocket and walked out of the room. Leaving him tending to his small cut.

"THIS IS MY FUCKING HOUSE!" I hear him yell after me. I sighted. He would forget this episode the next morning but we were safe from him at least for tonight.

"I need a break." I muttered under my breath and opened my room again. I was tackled into a tight hug when I stepped inn.

"Wha! Lill! You are crushing me!" I laughed. Patting her on the head. She hugged tighter and I ruffled her hair to she would let go. "Don't mess up my hair!" She pouted and began to comb it with her fingers.

"Then you should have let go sooner. You was literally killing me there." I laughed and flickered her forehead.

"Who are you doing Sky?" My mom asked worryingly.

I faked a smile "I'm okay. He didn't lay a finger on me."

"You know I'm not asking about that."

I frowned slightly and rubbed the back of my head. "I just need a break." I mumbled. "We need to get away from here." I said louder.

Lifting my head I gave a reassuring smile. "I have saved all the money from my work and I know Lill has too. We can just run. Disappear and never look back." I showed my mom an eager face. Begging her with my eyes that she had to agree.

She was quiet for a while. Holding me in painful suspense. In the end she sighted and nodded.

"Okay. We will go, but where?"

I smiled in triumph as I grabbed my laptop and showed her an apartment in Florida that was for cheap rent.

"I have been searching" I confessed when she looked me in the eyes. "This is a good apartment. Three bedrooms, a combined kitchen and living room and two bathrooms. It's central and is just a few minutes from a good school Lillian can go to." I tried to win her over. She didn't even look at the picture. She kept her eyes locked in mine and to my surprise she hugged me tightly.

"You have to stop worrying so much Sky. You are only 19 years old." I felt one of her tears hit my shoulder. I patted her lightly on the back.

"Don't worry about it, mom." I smiled softly.

"So that mean we are leaving?" Lilly whispered like she didn't believe it.

I smiled and pulled her into the group hug. "We are leaving" I confirmed "We are leaving tonight."

* * *

**AN:**

Yep... What the hell did I just write. Ignore any spelling mistake please? I don't have a beta for the moment. I have no fucking idea why I wrote this so... yeah. Catch you later :3


	2. Chapter 2

Well~... Here is the second chapter? Why question mark? It is the second chapter. Anyways, Ignore spelling mistakes. No beta and I'm tired. Hope you like it. *raises fist* LETS GET TO THE STORY!

* * *

Right now we was sitting on the airport. Our Mom had vent to get some snack for Lill and Lill was sleeping on my lap. I cared her light blond hair gently, humming a melody Mom had teached me long ago.

I heard a chuckle behind me. "You two sisters look so cute together"

I turned my head and saw Mom looking over my shoulder. I smirked and look down on Lill.

"I can hardly call myself a girl anymore…" I muttered "I will do whatever to get Lillian the experience how it is to be a normal girl." I felt my eyes grew cold on the thought. I snapped out of it when a something hit my head.

"What…?"

"Here you go." I heard mom snicker of my reaction. I pulled the thing of and inspected it. It was a forest green caps and had fake rifts in it. It looked like a bad version of a badass military caps(what?).

"Did you buy it? It looks expensive."

"Don't worry about it." Mom smiled "It was on sale and I think it fits you great with your olive green eyes and brown hair."

I hold the cap before me. I had no idea what to say. I have only got presents when I was little, but I stopped getting them when I was 7. Lill was only 3 years old at the time. I sighted and put it back on my head. Leaning back I hugged Mom tightly.

"Thank you mom. I will treasure it." I muttered.

"I know you will Sky. I know you will." Mom muttered back with a sad smile, thinking the same as me.

* * *

I had managed to fall asleep on the plain and mom and Lillian had problems with waking me up. When they did wake me up I was like a zombie, walking weird and muttering words no one could understand.

"Sky, don't push yourself." I hear Mom. Her words didn't actually give any meaning to me at this point though.

The taxi driver gave us a thoughtful look when three people walked over with four big suitcases. But he thankfully kept his mouth shut. Mom gave him the address to a cheap hotel close to, hopefully, our new house.

"Stupid jet lag" I grumbled when I fell on the hotel bed. Lill and I was sharing a double bed and mom got the single.

Lill laughed at me. She was awake the whole trip when we had got on the plain. Not actually weird. It was her first travel after all.

I lifted my hand and tied to grab her leg. "Come here you!" I tried not to laugh "You shall know not to laugh at me."

"No! Mom! The daemon is gonna get me!" She laughed and ran behind her.

I got up on my feet and silently sneaked behind her too.

"Boo!" I yelled in her ear.

"SKY! Don't scare me like that!" Lill giggled as I tickled her.

"That's what you get for laughing, Darling" I smirked at her.

"Now, now." Mom clapped her hands. "It's time we get to bed. It's 6 in the morning."

"I will just check my laptop before I go to bed."

"Then make it quick."

"Hai!"

"And please don't speak Japanese. I don't understand you know."

"Yes, yes. Relax mom." I smiled and pulled my laptop out of my bag. Luckily it was free internet here.

I checked my mail for answer on the apartment. She said we could come and look today at 10 am. I smiled and jumped over to YouTube. It was no new videos to watch, but I clicked in on Cryaotic's page and clicked on a Cry: reads. 'The smiling man' It was called.

Lill jumped on my lap. She snuggled herself in my arms and listened to the computer as Cry's voice began to play.

It was calming in a way. Even if he did it incredibly creepy at times. I had seen many people say that his voice was sexy and such, but I just thought it was cool. He was a good voice actor and had a very funny laughter that no one could resist. And he had a good personality. He was the most real human person I had found on YouTube(I don't even know how to explain this).

Lill fell fast asleep so I carried her to bed.

"You will be a great mother." I heard mom smile.

"I'm only 19. I'm not going to get a child before I'm at least 23. But thank you." I smiled back.

"Don't be so negative." She pouted at me. I laughed silently.

"I'm not. Anyway, we can go an look at the apartment at 10 am. You two get some sleep and then I will wake you up when we are going."

"What about you?"

I smiled softly at her. "I'm fine. I slept on the plain and I'm awake now." I walked over to her and pushed her gently down on the bed. "Now, you, m'lady, are going to sleep. You are still hurt and need your rest."

She chuckled and obeyed my orders. She laid down and lost consciousness the moment her head hit the pillow.

I shake my head and smiled a little. I got back on my computer. Watching a little more I let my thought travel.

I remembered how I almost cut that bastards throat. My eyes darkened. I got up and walked to the bathroom. Turning the shower on I glared at myself in the mirror. The forest green cap shadowed my face and made me look scary. A sick smile was lurking on my mouth.

"Fuck…" I hissed and ran out of the bathroom to get my pills. I ran back and swallowed them quickly.

"Fuck this." I growled and looked in the mirror again.

The person I saw was not me. It was the sick bitch of an image.

"Ah~don't be like that. You know you wanted to." The image chuckled.

"Shut up."

"You can't keep the lid on for ever you know."

"Yes, I can. And I will." I smirked back as she disappeared when the pills started to kick in.

"Fuck this mental thing." I growled as I jumped in the shower. "Fucking douchebag for turning me this way."

The warm shower calmed me down and it felt good to actually have a long shower for once. When I got out the clock showed 9 am. I sighted and got dressed. It was a black singlet, a blue ripped jeans and my favorite dark green hooded jacket. I pulled the cap on. For some reason I didn't feel right without it.

I got out and shake Lill awake.

"Lill. Lilly! LILLIAN!" I shouted in her ear. She shifted and parted her sleepy eyes.

"What is it."

"Get a shower. We are going to the apartment in 30 minutes. I will wake mom up."

She shot up and ran to the bathroom. "YES MAM!" She giggled.

I shake my head and walked over to Mom.

"Mom…" I shake her lightly.

"Hm…"

"It's time to get up." I smiled and patted her hair.

"5 more minutes…" She mumbled and turned around. I laughed and poked her in the side.

"Are you a baby or a grown up?"

"A baby."

I laughed. "If you are not up in 30 second I will pour water on you."

She shot up and grabbed me in a headlock. "Don't you dare, little Lady." She giggled.

"Oh. You are up. Now I can't do it." I playfully pouted.

Mom groaned and let me go.

"You have your ways Sky. And many of them are annoying."

"But they work" I pulled my tongue at her.

She flicked my forehead.

"Ow."

"Serves you right" she said as she showed her tongue at me.

We broke out in a fit laughter. We were still laughing when Lill got out of the bathroom.

"I'm hungry." She pouted. Sometimes I can't tell if she is 6 or actually 15 years old.

"Don't worry" I snickered, trying to control my laughter. "When mom is done in the bathroom we will find a shop and buy lunch."

She grinned. Jumping at me and hugging me, she giggled.

"I swear Lilly. I'm convinced that you are trying to suffocate me" I laughed and ruffled her hair blond hair.

* * *

Yeaaaaaaah... Um... That was the second chapter. I swear! I don't know what is going on in this head of mine. How can I type this things?

Ignore any mistakes, I'm tired and no beta so I know it's bad today. And for the AN I'm sorry too. I just had to get it down. Catch you later guys.


	3. Chapter 3

***hides behind my big fluffy tiger***  
Okay, so I'm sorry for not updating a while but I had some technical problems. So please don't kill me!  
***peeks up***  
And I have to thank you, my dear dreamers, for giving me so positive reviews. It really makes me happy that you like it.

In this chapter my friend Lurvy-chan are in it. She is also known as idioticwriter. I suggest you check her out ^^ She is really great.

Enough with the small talk! LET'S GO TO THE STORY!

* * *

"It is nice to meet you again, Ms. Mary." I smiled and shakes her wrinkled hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Sky." She smiled at us, "but just call me Mary." Her old skin making her look like a cute grandmother.

"You know each other?" Mom asked confused.

"I meet Sky one evening close to where you lived before. It was some years ago, and I was on vacation." Mary rambled. I pulled the cap down over my eyes. Not wanting to meet my Mom's eyes.

"Like I said. One evening I was taking a stroll to get some fresh air and out of no where a man ran up to me and grabbed my purse. I yelled thief and Sky was jogging and come to my rescue. She was amazing, flipping the heavier man to the ground. I couldn't thank her enough and she was so polite and called me mam and lady. If she didn't have long hair I would think she was the most polite gentleman in this century."

"Please stop Mary. You are making me embarrassed." I muttered and pleaded with my eyes.

"But I have to praise my savior."

"Please."

"Fine." she laughed and waved at us to follow. I didn't dare to look at my mom. I had promised her that I would not fight on the streets. I promised that I would let the police take care of things like that.

"But I'm surprised that you are the seller of this apartment." I tried to hold the conversation flowing. "I knew you were from Florida but this?"

"Well, I'm surprised that you all are in Florida." She answered. "But maybe this was fate." She laughed.

"I'm sorry Mary. But that is something I don't trust. Fate can't decide what I am going to do in my life." I laughed halfhearted.

"Maybe you are right, maybe you are not." She shrugged and opened the apartment. The apartment was pretty neat. The space was big and clean.

"Wow!" Lill gaped as she ran inside.

"So pretty" Mom whispered behind us.

"I'm sorry if there are any mess since I haven't been here the past week. I live with my family now. I am too old to live on my own anymore."

"What are you saying? You look like you haven't passed 60 yet." I looked confused at her.

"You are too kind Sky." She laughed "I'm in the middle of my 70. My son wanted me to come and live with them. I'm happy actually, my grandchild is 2 years old already and she is the cutest thing in the world."

"Why haven't I heard of any grandchild?" I smiled at her "I'm happy for you."

Mary smiled and turned to Mom.

"I have to say that you have done an stunning job in raising your children. They are two beautiful and polite kids."

Mom blushed and smiled warmly at her. "Thank you so much. It means a lot."

"I'm serious. I have seen and heard many kids this days and no one is close to Sky here. Well, it was one boy down the street, or should I call him a man? He was a little older then you."

"You are making me blush" I laughed and hugged her.

She was like the grandmother I never had.

"Sky! Mom! Look what I found!" Lill yelled as she ran down the hallway with something raised above her head.

"What is it Lill?" I opened my hand to take what she had.

"Look! Look!" She placed it in my hands. It was a black and white picture in a golden frame. In the picture it was a handsome man in a black suit and a beautiful lady in a wedding dress.

"Beautiful" slipped between my lips. The woman was stunning.

"Where did you find this Lill?"

"It was behind one of the closets. Looks like it got stuck there."

I looked over at Mary to see her eyes being wide as dinner plates. "Is this you Mary?" I asked and gave her the picture.

She nodded weakly and small tears dripped down her face. "I thought I lost it." She whispered. She hugged the picture and then grabbed Lill into a hug. "Thank you my child."

Lill giggled lightly and sang "It was nothing"

"I'm glad you found it. It's the only photo of my husband."

"Is that handsome looking man your husband? You are one lucky girl Mary." I whistled "And I have to say" Smiling I winked at her "you are literally a stunning beauty. I bet you got love confessions everyday."

She clucked "Not everyday. Maybe three days a week."

"Well, it was close." I laughed.

"What about you then Sky? Any love in the air."

I smiled softly "Sorry to burst your bubble, but no. Boys and love is something I don't have interest in."

Mary gasped in shock "How is that possible? You are a natural beauty! You don't even wear makeup."

"I'm pretty yes, but not beautiful. And as for the makeup, it is just bothersome"(it actually is. I don't get the point on wearing it)

"Like I said. A natural beauty. Pretty on both the inside and outside" She giggled.

"I'm not that pretty on the inside, actually the opposite." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that dear?"

"It was nothing important." I smiled at her "I'm just blushing too much on your compliments."

* * *

We got back to business. The ad said that it was not included furniture, but Mary was persistent that we kept the stove, refrigerator, the washer and the beds.

"A way to say thank you for the picture and savior and I don't need them anyways." She had smiled at us. I was forever in her dept.

We had gotten the apartment for an even cheaper price too. Mary is the nicest old lady I have ever met, or will ever meet.

It had gone two days since we moved into the apartment. I hadn't spoken properly with Mom about my rescue of Mary. Since it was a promise I had broken I felt guilty as hell.

To compensate, I cleaned our home by myself, took the dishes, washed our clothes, made the food and packed out most of our belongings.

In the evening on the second day. Mom stopped me to do the dishes and ordered me to sit down by our kitchen table.

I shifted under her gaze. I couldn't meet her eyes.

"Sky" She said softly. It was like she had slapped me in the face with a brick. I wanted her to scream and yell at me. Not being kind and talking like I didn't do anything.

"I'm not mad at you. I know that you feel guilty about the promise but that don't mean that you have to become our slave to make it good again."

I felt water building up behind my eyelids. She put her hand on top of my head.

"Honestly. I'm happy you broke the promise." My eyes widened and looked up.

"Seriously?" I whispered, trying really hard not to let my voice to crack.

"Yes. If you didn't help poor Mary, she would be helpless and you did the right thing. You helped when you where needed" She began to laugh "And it looks like karma really does exist. You did a good deed and we was blessed for that."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why… why wont you scream at me? Why wont you yell and say that you are disappointed in me?" The tears was close to slip any moment now. I hated the feeling of weakness that flowed through me.

"Why should I? All people do mistakes." She sighed and smiled at me "You aren't a superhuman. Regardless how much you try. You have been Lill's and mine superwoman all this time. You deserve to be a normal girl."

She got up and walked around the table. She dragged me into a hug and muttered "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to go through all this."

I shake my head and patted her on the back. "You don't have to say sorry. You have always been an amazing mom and I have and will never blame you for anything."

She let me go and dragged me to the door. She put her card and key in my hand and pushed me to the door.

"Wha…?"

"Go out and have fun. Find friends and get to know the neighborhood."

"but…"

"No buts! Go, Now!" She commanded and showed me out the door.

I just stood there with a confused expression, trying to process what the hell happened. I think I stood there for a full 15 minutes. Battling with myself if I should or should not go out. The tap on my shoulder made me jump 5 feet in the air.

"Wow. I'm sorry I scared you" a girly voice said.

I turned and saw a girl with the same brown hair as me. She was more stylish in her choice of clothes and her blue gray eyes. She had a warm smile on her lips.

"No, It's okay" I breathed out and smiled back "I'm Sky and I new here."

"Oh, you are my new neighbor! I live just over the hallway. I'm Lynzi. But friends call me Lurvy"

"Nice name, Lurvy-chan" I grinned at her.

"You are an otaku! Oh my god, I love you already" She laughed. "So what are you doing in the hallway dreaming?"

I pushed my hat up and scratched my head. "Well, you see, I just got thrown out of the apartment with our key and card. I was told to get out to have fun and get to know the area. But the problem is that I don't know how to have fun. And I still can't process what just happened."

She gaped slightly "You don't know how to have fun?! That is serious friend!" She grabbed my arm and began pulling me out of the building while pulling her phone out.

"What are you doing?!" I was quite shocked by her eagerness.

"I'm going to teach you how to have fun! I'm calling some friends over and then we are going to the arcade that's just down the street."

I stopped in my tracks and this made Lurvy-chan almost fall over. "What did you say?" I am convinced that I had swirls going round and round in my eyes.

She turned and hold my hands. "Don't worry Sky! They are the best friends you could ever find. I promise you. and I sure everyone will love you!"

"B-but…"

"No but's! We are going!" She dragged me down the street with her fist in the air. What kind of friend did I just make?

I sighed and hid a smile. She is totally one I will keep. That's for sure.

* * *

So here is the 3 chapter, dreamers! *pats my tigers head*  
Like I said my friend Lurvy-chan are in this story. I really needed her in this and she gave me the green light that I could put her in. I really happy. So after this the fun stuff begins~ See you later dreamer :D


	4. Chapter 4

My explanation is on the bottom... I... um... will hide behind my dragon for the meantime.

*jumps behind the dragon*

Enjoy!

* * *

Lurvy-chan had called a mass of friends over and they all welcomed me like I was one of their own. I have never felt that I really belonged somewhere ever, but I just naturally slipped in to this environment that one couldn't stop smiling in.

For the moment I had taken a break from socializing and played a combat game. I played against a guy that sat before me. I didn't see him but I have to say that I kicked his ass.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled in frustration "One more time!"

"Are you sure, friend?" I teased

"Yes! ONE MORE TIME!"

"Okay okay. Calm your tits man." I laughed and played one more round.

I never show mercy so I killed him by some seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Do you like to get your ass kicked by a girl?" I laughed. I almost fell of the chair.

"One more!" he growled at me.

"Okay, okay! But this is the last time!" I smiled when an idea dropped into my head. I smiled devilishly "Let's do it a little more interesting. If you win I will buy you one thing you really want. And if I win you are gonna do me a favor."

"DEAL!" He yelled "Now play! Please!"

I snickered and sat down on the chair. He really went all out on me. I almost lost my life but a combo attack killed him on the spot.

"NOT FAIR! I call cheater!"

"Oh hell no mister. I'm just too good for you." I argued. I stood up and went around and stood before him.

To my surprise he had a mask on. Only his mouth was visible . His brown hair framed the poker face mask. The poker face was really familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen it.

"Hello there" I smiled down on him "It was a good game." I reached out my hand to end the rivaling.

He pouted a bit but took my hand and shakes it. "It was a good game."

I smiled at his adorable pout "The name is Sky, nice to meet you. Your's?"

"It's Cry. Nice to meet you too Sky."

Waitwaitwaitwait! WAIT! The Cry? Cryaotic? That's why the mask look familiar.

I mentally shrugged it off and let go off his hand.

"So before I ask for the favor what did you want me to buy you anyway?"

"Hm? Oh, no it wasn't anything special" He waved his hand to dismissed it. I frowned a little but smiled when I got an idea.

"Will you wait here a second? I'm back in a moment." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out of the arcade.

I searched for a store and found one. I ran in and bought what I had in mind. I ran back as fast as possible. He still was there.

"Hi. Sorry for that." I smiled. I could see from the position of his mouth that he send me a confused look.

"What was that?" He questioned, skracing his head.

"Don't worry about it, Cry" I smiled.

I noticed a blush spread by the edge of the mask. I mentally giggled by his reaction.

"So, what is that?" He pointed at my shopping bag.

"Huh?" I looked down "Ah, it's nothing. I just remembered I had to get something."

He shrugged his shoulders and dismissed it.

"So about my favor" I sat down on the chair beside him

"What is it? I'm not rich or anything, and I am not doing anything I can't do."

I shake my head. "I know you can do this" I smiled "I'm new here and I really don't know anyone. So basically I wondered if you could show me around town? That's all it is." I smiled at him with a reassuring smile.

He was deep in thought a minute before he answered.

"Sure friend. I would love to." He smiled back.

I felt my heart jump over a beat when the deal was settled. I'm gonna be showed around town by fucking Cryaotic! Oh my gawd!  
I mentally bitch slapped myself. Calm your fucking tits woman! He is a NORMAL person with emotions and thoughts. Don't act like a flipping fan girl!  
I snapped out of it when a hand waved before my face.

"Hello~! Somebody home?" Cry giggled. I slapped the hand gently away.

"No, nobody are home. You have to try in a few minutes sir." I laughed back.

* * *

Before I went home, Lurvy-chan had stolen my phone and put in her own number and a few other people that I had met. By some weird reason I lost track over where the phone had gone to, before I saw Cry give it to Lurvy-chan.

I was now laying in my bed, staring at the display. The number I was staring at was non other than Cryaotic's. My mom and sister had gone to sleep before I got home from the arcade, so I went straight to my room.

I still couldn't grasp that I had made a promise with the mystery guy himself.

"Shake it off Sky. It's not that big deal. He is a normal nice guy"

I sighted and pulled out my laptop. A lot of new videos was up. The newest Cry episode was Papo & Yo. I smiled and put on my headset. Looks like I'm not get any sleep anytime soon.

* * *

I woke up with my ears complaining heavily. I had fallen asleep in the end of the video with my headset on.

"Shit" I massaged my ears gently "I have to stop doing that"

Suddenly the door burst open and in jumped my sister and Lurvy-chan.

"Come on Sleepyhead! Rise and shine!" shouted Lurvy-cahn.

"Alright! Alright! Lill! Don't you dare…" Before I was done she had jumped on top of me and knocked the air out.

"It's breakfast Sky! Food! FOOD!" She giggled.

"Lill!" I coughed "You are so done!" I attacked and in some seconds she was laying on the floor in fit laughter. "Never oppose the tickling queen!" I giggled and let her go.

"You meany!" She pouted and showed me playfully.

"You want to go at it again, dear?" I giggled and waved my fingers over her

"NO!" She yelled and ran out dissolving in laughter.

I looked over to Lurvy-chan and she was leaning against the wall for support. She hold her side like it hurt.

"Don't make me laugh so much in the morning please!" She giggled. Trying to breath slowly.

"You better get used to it, Friend." I smiled and helped her stand up right "Here we smile and laugh as much as we can."

"I really like your family" She gave me thumbs up. "But what about your father? Is he here?"

god...dangit… I turned away so she didn't see my face darkened. The last thing I needed was my best friend scared off me. I scratched my head.

"Well… you see… we don't have a father anymore." Because you can't call him a person.

"Oh… Sky… I'm sorry, I didn't mean.."

I cut her off with a smile "Don't worry, okay? We are doing great and you did nothing wrong. Now let go eat shall we?"

I grabbed her arm and dragged her after me while I babbled about games, Anime and Manga. She joined the conversation happily and we sat there gobbling pancakes while making stupid faces to each other.

"Look! Sky, look!" Lill giggled and showed me her pancake mustache.

"Oh my god, young lady." I made my voice high pitch and classy. "You are almost too classy for this household."

I picked up the pancake I hadn't eaten yet and made a beard. I placed it over my mouth.

"There! Now I'm just as classy. How do you do, young miss?" I said and bowed my head for Lurvy-chan. She was struggling not to laugh her head off.

"Eat your pancakes now" Smiled mom and slapped the back of my head weakly

"Yes Mam!" I made a salute and gobbled the rest down in one go.

"I want to keep the mustache" Giggled Lill and hold it up to the light.

"You sure~? You never know, maybe it will appear in my belly." I grinned and tried to capture it with my mouth.

"No!" Lill yelled and put the whole thing in her mouth.

I pouted playfully "But I wanted it~. Lurvy-chan! Tell her that she should share." I fake cried with my most childish voice ever.

Lurvy-chan struggled with her giggling "Lilly. You have to share with you sister" She managed to get out.

"Nope" She answered bluntly and chewed the pancake happily.

I snapped my fingers "Damn, I have teached you too good about not sharing food"

"It's because it so good! And you said 'When one is hungry and it's good, don't share'"

"That's true. Good pupil!" I laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Is't that a little mean? Not sharing that is." Lurvy-chan had a raised eyebrows at us.

I pushed out my lips "I don't really think so. But it kinda depends on the situation. If it's a hungry man or woman that really needs my help, I will give them my food. But if it people that can make or buy their own, I will guard mine."

"You reminded me of Sanji and Luffy from One Piece there." She giggled.

A small smile crept up on my lips "Yeah, I have learned a lot from them. Especially about friendship and willpower."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Are you done girls?" Mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes!"

"Hey, Sky? You want to hang out together?"

"Of course. Just let me get my phone and keys." I looked down on my clothes "...and maybe change" I smiled sheepishly.

Lurvy-chan giggled "Sounds like an idea"

"Back in 3 min!"

I rushed into my room and grabbed a pair with ripped, knee long, shorts and a black t-shirt with a red dragon flying over the sky. My caps was laying on the bed, just waiting for me. I changed and grabbed my keys and caps. That's when my phone played 'I see fire' with Ed Sheeran. I had gotten a message. I grabbed it, when I saw the name I almost dropped it again.

Crys pokerface flashed on my screen.

"Ah shit" I mumbled when I pinched my arm. Definitely not a dream.

I opened the message, holding my breath in a nervous fit(?).

"Hey friend! How is it going? :)  
About the promise… How does Monday sound?  
We could have gone in the weekend but I have something planned, so sorry about that.  
What do you say? :)  
-Cry"

I let out my breath. I really have to get my head together. I clicked on reply.

"Hey Cry ^^ It's going great. I'm hanging out with my friend. You met her last night.  
Monday sounds terrific.  
I understand very well, I kinda forced you into this. I'm sorry ;^;  
-Sky"

I sighed and walked out the door. I was about to close it when my phone began singing again. That was fast.

"That sounds like fun :)  
Then it's decided :D  
Don't apologize! It's fun to get new friends, don't worry about it Sky.  
-Cry"

Looks like he remembered my little quoting. I smiled to myself.

"Thanks Cry. I really appreciate it.  
But I want to worry about it x)  
-Sky"

"Good damn it woman xD  
-Cry"

I giggled softly and put my phone in my pocket. When I got to the living room Lurvy almost jumped at me.

"That was 15 min! Not 3!" She shouted in my ear while a smile played on her lips.

"Well, sorry" I said sassy while grinning.

"Let's go! Let's go!" She yelled and dragged me out of the building. Yup. I really know how to choose a good friends.

* * *

Yay~ another chapter... Don't kill me!

*Hides behind my dragon*

I'm sorry... I just had troubles with the flow of the story. I'm struggle with that in all my stories -_-

I feel terrible for doing no updating in a long while T^T And I still need a beta!

*Jumps on dragons back*

Enough with the self petty! ADVENTURE~ Here I come!


End file.
